Das Schönste
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Cantik itu yang seperti apa? Dalam tiap diri perempuan, sebuah kecantikan itu akan selalu mempesona. AU. STRAIGHT PAIRING. Barter Fanfic. PrussHung for Eka Kuchiki.


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning :** OOC. Typo. Straight Pairing. AU. PrussHung. Innocent!Prussia. Slash topic from Hungary. **NON Slash/Yaoi Pairing. **

**Writer's note :** Fic ini adalah barter ff dengan **Eka Kuchiki** sejak kurang lebih 6 minggu yang lalu. Ide cerita untuk pairing ini sudah ada sejak Eka mengajak barter dan aku belum sempat mikirin ide baru. Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika mengecewakan. Karena Hungary sendiri seorang fujoshi, mungkin akan ada sedikit _hint boy's love_ tapi tidak ada pairing yaoi di sini. Semua _hint boy's love_ yang disebutkan dalam fic ini, murni dari imajinasi Hungary. 'awesome'-nya Gilbert kuganti 'hebat'.

* * *

><p><strong>Das Schönste<strong>

by  
>Ryuna Ohime<br>for

**Eka Kuchiki**

* * *

><p>Elizaveta Héderváry.<p>

Teman sejak kecil Gilbert Beilschmidt ini adalah seorang remaja asal Hungaria. Gilbert selalu menjadi lawan bertengkarnya dalam hal apapun sedari mereka masih bocah ingusan. Bahkan remaja Prussia ini menganggap Elizaveta saingan karena ia begitu ahli dalam semua hal. Dalam setiap permainan laki-laki seperti main perang-perangan, adu cepat lari, kelicikan mengatur siasat curang, semua dikuasainya sampai-sampai Gilbert hampir menganggapnya 'Dewa'. Rasa kagum dan iri selalu memenuhi benaknya jika memikirkan Elizaveta. Namun, entah apa yang membuat kelambatan perkembangan otak seorang Gilbert menyadari suatu hal penting bahwa ia berbeda dengan remaja Hungaria itu.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, perbedaan dirinya dan Elizaveta mulai terlihat jelas. Dulu Gilbert tak lebih tinggi dari bahu saingannya itu, tapi kini Elizaveta seolah menyusut dalam tubuh mungil yang tampak rapuh. Bukan hanya tinggi badan, tapi beberapa hal lainnya. Perbedaan itu lebih bersifat negatif untuk Elizaveta di mata Gilbert. Membuat perasaan Gilbert kacau. Entah harus senang melihat saingannya tumbuh lemah, sedih karena bagaimanapun ia kagum padanya, ataukah rindu akan kehebatan Elizaveta dalam ingatannya.

Contohnya sekarang.

Sedari tadi Gilbert memandangi teman masa kecilnya itu. Elizaveta tengah berbincang dengan remaja laki-laki Austria berkacamata di depan pintu kelas mereka. Sejak kapan, Gilbert tidak tahu, tapi ia jadi lebih sering memperhatikan Elizaveta lebih teliti. Bukan hanya itu, Gilbert merasa ia bisa mendeteksi kehadiran Elizaveta sekalipun teman masa kecilnya itu berada di tengah lautan manusia. Gilbert merasa aneh dengan dirinya yang tiba-tiba seperti itu. Apa dia begitu kecewa dengan Elizaveta yang sekarang sehingga memperhatikannya terus dengan harapan bisa melihat lagi sosok kuat teman masa kecilnya itu?

"Perempuan ya…?" gumam Gilbert menutup buku di atas meja dengan malas.

Ya. Perempuan. Elizaveta Héderváry adalah seorang perempuan. Rambut yang selalu diikat Elizaveta saat masih kecil diganti rambut coklat panjang bergelombang yang terurai jatuh dengan cantiknya di pundak kecil itu. Di rambut bagian kanannya tersematkan sebuah bunga orange, menambah perubahan total penampilan 'Dewa' yang dipuja Gilbert ini. Senyum seringai penuh kelicikan yang biasanya menghiasi wajah kucel Elizaveta telah menghilang menjadi hal paling yang bisa membuat bulu kuduk Gilbert berdiri seketika.

"Kenapa dengan perempuan, Gil?" tanya Francis. Ia memangku dagunya sambil melirik curiga ke arah Gilbert yang duduk di sampingnya. Buku pelajaran yang tadi ia baca telah ditutup. Perhatiannya terpusat untuk sahabat Prussianya. "Apa akhirnya kau menyukai seseorang juga setelah 16 tahun tidak sedikitpun kau menaruh minat? Siapa Si Cantik yang merebut hatimu, _Mon Ami_?"

"Francis…" Gilbert menatap serius sahabatnya yang memang lihai dalam urusan percintaan. Pertentangan batin dalam hati Gilbert berdebat untuk bertanya atau tidak. Francis menerima tanda bahwa Gilbert ingin bertanya hal serius dengan wajah yang seolah siap mengangkat senjata ke arah lawan. Jarang sekali ia melihat sahabatnya yang bermata bak _ruby_ itu terlihat begitu serius. Ia yakin hal yang akan dikatakan Gilbert pastilah penting. Francis jadi tegang sendiri dalam kebisuan mereka.

Gilbert pun bertanya, "Cantik yang hebat itu seperti apa?"

Ekspresi Francis langsung berubah pucat. Dia menyempatkan dirinya memukul kepala Gilbert dengan kesal sebelum berkata, "Kupikir kau mau bilang apa? Otak Udang!"

"Salahmu sendiri yang tidak hebat sudah berprasangka duluan?" Gilbert balas pukul. Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling pukul sampai Francis mengalah dan berhenti duluan karena dia menganut paham 'yang waras ngalah'. Jelas dia merasa lebih waras dari Gilbert yang tidak bisa menilai kecantikan.

"Sudah! Sudah!" Francis merapikan rambutnya sambil memandang kasihan pada Gilbert. Memang laki-laki dikatakan lebih lambat puber dari perempuan, tapi ia tidak habis pikir kenapa temannya ini masih tak bisa melihat perempuan sebagai perempuan. Francis menghela nafas dan menjelaskan dengan sabar, "Dengarkan aku, _Mon Ami_. Semua perempuan itu cantik."

"Ha? Tapi bukannya ada bilang 'cantik' juga 'jelek'?"

" _Ah, Non, Non!_" Francis menggelangkan kepalanya bersamaan menggerakkan jari telunjuk kanannya ke kiri-kanan. "Orang yang membedakan berarti mereka tidak mengerti arti dari kecantikan perempuan."

Tak satupun kata yang dikatakan Francis dimengerti oleh Gilbert, "Jangan buat aku yang hebat ini bingung, Frans!"

"Aku tidak menggunakan bahasa istilah yang rumit, Gil. Cobalah berpikir, _Mon Ami_, "Francis menghela nafas. "Dengar, setiap perempuan itu mempunyai kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing. Jika kau membandingkan setiap perempuan yang memang diciptakan berbeda seperti itu, sampai kapanpun juga kau tidak akan tahu siapa yang tercantik ataupun definisi kecantikan itu. Kecantikan itu relatif. Kau menganggap seorang perempuan itu paling cantik saat kau tahu dia berarti bagimu."

Gilbert diam tak memberi respon. Francis tahu sahabatnya yang memiliki rambut perak itu masih bingung. Tak heran, karena memang setahunya Gilbert tak pernah mempunyai perasaan lebih terhadap perempuan selain perasaan sebagai teman.

"Di saat matamu selalu mengikuti arah pergerakan seorang perempuan, itu berarti kau memperhatikannya. Kau penasaran padanya."

Itu dialami Gilbert. Tapi ia pikir dan yang ia yakini itu karena dia penasaran dengan perubahan teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Ketika kau menyadari ada yang sedikit saja perubahan darinya, itu berarti kau menganggapnya istimewa. Kau ingin mengetahui segala hal tentang dirinya."

Istimewa? Gilbert tidak yakin dia menganggapnya spesial, tapi memang ia ingin tahu segala hal tentangnya. Mungkin bisa dibilang istimewa karena bagaimanapun ia _pernah _mengaguminya.

"Lalu saat kau melihatnya tersenyum, jantungmu berdebar tak bisa berhenti, matamu tak mau beralih ke arah lain, kau sendiri merasa bahagia melihatnya dan sanggup membuatmu ikut tersenyum, itulah detik dimana kau menyadari dia wanita tercantik selama hidupmu."

Belum sempat Gilbert mengekspresikan rasa terkesimanya atas penjelasan Francis, pembicaraan mereka dipotong oleh sebuah keluahan.

"_Hola Chicos~_," suara yang terdengar malas itu berasal dari Antonio. Dia sedari tadi duduk bersebrangan dengan kedua sahabatnya itu mendengarkan dengan malas. Kontradiksi antara airmukanya yang berlipat dengan nada malas itu menarik perhatian Francis dan Gilbert. Wajah Antonio memperlihatkan isi pikirannya yang berpikir keras sambil masih memegang buku kimia mereka. "Apa kalian tidak peduli ujian Kimia sehabis istirahat ini?"

"Kita bertiga belajar bersama pun percuma, Antonio," Francis mengangkat bahu. "Dari kita bertiga kan tidak ada yang mengerti kimia. Aku tidak tahu nama larutan-larutan asing itu tapi aku tahu kalau air ditambah air ya tetap air."

Gilbert yang mendengar Francis mengibaratkan kondisi mereka seperti itu berkomentar, "Ini tidak hebat!"

Antonio hanya diam saja mendengarkan kedua sahabatnya yang sudah langsung tidak peduli (pasrah) untuk ujian. Francis menyarankan, "Sudahlah, mendingan kita buat kopelan contekan untuk nanti."

"Gilbert!" yang dipanggil menoleh ke sumber suara. Tanpa menoleh pun sebenarnya dia tahu siapa yang memanggil. Gilbert setengah berteriak, "Apa?"

"Bantu aku fotokopi ini," Elizaveta mengangkat buku tebal yang sungguh membuat ketiga remaja nakal ini merasa mual. Ketiganya menghentikan gerakan tangan mereka dari membuat kopelan contekan. Gilbert berkata, "Aku yang hebat ini sedang sibuk. Kau saja sendiri. Begitu saja tidak bisa! Kau tidak hebat!"

Elizaveta mendekati Gilbert dengan senyum ramah yang justru membuat sekitarnya merinding, terlebih lagi Gilbert ketika sadar saat mendengar suara Elizaveta melembut berkata, "Kau bilang apa tadi? Aku tidak dengar. Coba. Ulangi. Sekali. Lagi."

Bahkan Francis dan Antonio tahu, ancaman terselubung ada di sana. Insting bertahan hidup Gilbert bekerja dengan baik karena ia segara beranjak dari duduknya. Kesal, ia mengikuti Elizaveta keluar kelas setelah sebelumnya menoleh ke arah dua sahabatnya dan berkata, "Buatkan kopelan untukku yang hebat ini! Awas kalo tidak!"

.

.

"Haaah~," Gilbert menghela nafas menekan tombol _start_ mesin fotokopi di perpustakaan sekolah. "Kenapa aku harus memfotokopi buku laknat tebal yang tidak hebat di saat seperti ini? Aku belum membuat contekan tahu?"

"Karena kita petugas piket hari ini," Elizaveta tersenyum sambil mengatur kertas-kertas yang sudah difotokopi oleh Gilbert sesuai halamannya, "dan itu bukan urusanku, Gilbert."

Sesaat mereka diam melakukan kerjaan mereka tapi Elizaveta masih terlihat bahagia sekali. Menimbulkan rasa pertanyaan pada Gilbert. Dia memperhatikan teman masa kecilnya itu. Dengan jelas ia bisa menjabarkan perubahan gadis Hungaria itu. Kulitnya lebih putih dari mereka kecil dulu dan meski belum pernah menyentuhnya, Gilbert yakin pastilah sangat halus. Bulu matanya juga lebih lentik. Rambutnya terbentuk begitu indah membuktikan kalau dirawat secara teratur.

"Kenapa kau senyam-senyum tidak hebat seperti itu?"

"Kau mau tahu, Gil?" Elizaveta masih tersenyum. Gilbert memiliki dugaan, "Karena si _Tuan Muda_ yang tidak hebat dari Austria itu?"

"Wah? Darimana kau tahu?"

Gilbert merasa tertusuk dengan perkataannya sendiri. "Cih! Dia kan tidak hebat!"

Kata-kata itu menggelitik Elizaveta. Dia berusaha menahan tawanya, "Kau tidak tahu kalau dia itu sangat menarik!"

"Mana aku tahu. Pacaran itu tidak hebat!"

"Siapa yang pacaran?" Elizaveta menghentikan tawanya dan bertanya dengan bingung. Gilbert menjawab dengan kesal, "Kau dengan dia kan?"

"Aku dan Roderich?" kali ini Elizaveta tertawa lepas seolah hal yang baru saja didengarnya itu lelucon terlucu sedunia. Gilbert hanya bisa keheranan melihatnya yang melanjutkan berkata, "Siapa bilang aku pacaran dengannya? Aku baru tahu ada gosip selucu ini."

"Tapi kau selalu bersama dia kan?"

"Dia kan Ketua Osis dan aku pengurus kelas, tentu saja aku sering bersamanya untuk mengurus masalah OSIS di kelas. Siapa sih yang menyebarkan ini?"

Gilbert terbelalak. Di saat bersamaan dia merasa lega. Karena Gilbert terlihat sekali kalau ia merasa lega dari wajahnya, Elizaveta langsung menangkap sinyal aneh dari temannya yang sudah ia kenal dari kecil. Elizaveta mendekati Gilbert dengan senyum penuh maksud membuat Gilbert sendiri ketakutan.

"A-apa?" Gilbert mundur selangkah ketika Elizaveta mendekati wajahnya.

"Kau merasa lega ya?"

DEG!

"Ha?" bagai ditangkap mencuri, jantung Gilbert berderu layaknya alat musik yang dipukul tanpa henti.

Elizaveta berkata, "Kau cemburu 'kan?"

Gilbert menelan air ludahnya sendiri. Dia merasa ditodong perampok meski niat awal dirinya mencuri.

"Kau ada hati dengan Roderich 'kan?"

"HAH?" protesnya.

"Kau manis sekali kalau seperti ini, Gil."

"Hei! Kenapa kau bilang aku yang hebat ini suka dengan _Tuan Muda_ payah itu?"

Elizaveta menghiraukan protes Gilbert dan melanjutkan, "Aaaahh…sayang dia nampaknya tertarik dengan Vash Zwingli, Gil. Kalian berdua manis sih kalau bersama. Kau tidak mau cari pasangan lain saja, Gil? Kau tipe mana? Atas atau bawah? Mau coba dengan Ivan?"

"Oi, oi!" Gilbert cepat-cepat memotong perencanaan Elizaveta untuk pasangannya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan ini? Kenapa kau pikir aku yang hebat ini menyukainya?"

Remaja Hungaria itu diam sesaat.

"Lalu apa? Kau itu jelas-jelas cemburu. Karena kau suka dengan dia kan?" jawabnya seolah-olah itu bukan masalah besar bahwa sesama laki-laki saling suka. "Kau cemburu."

"Mana mungkin aku yang hebat ini menyukainya!" bantah Gilbert sekuat tenaga. Elizaveta berpikir lagi. Dia tahu Gilbert sedari kecil karena itu dia bisa tahu dengan cepat kalau Gilbert bohong. Tapi, dia cukup yakin kalau perilaku Gilbert itu perilaku orang cemburu. Jadi…

"Kau suka aku, Gil?"

Bagai mendapat pencerahan tiba-tiba, Gilbert terdiam. Barulah ia paham alasan semua tindakan, pikiran, dan penasaran selama ini. Dia selalu memperhatikan gadis itu bukan karena ia kecewa orang yang ia puja dulu tampil lemah, tetapi karena ia menyadari sosok mempesona darinya. Membuatnya merindukan kehadiran gadis itu. Membuatnya selalu mencari sosok itu. Rasa berkecamuk yang memenuhi dadanya ketika memikirkan Elizaveta karena kerinduan menyiksa dalam pengharapan untuk bisa bersama. Debaran jantungnya semakin cepat, tapi anehnya ada kehangatan menyelimuti perasaannya. Membuatnya merasa malu sendiri bertatapan dengan gadis itu.

"E-eh?"

Melihat reaksi Gilbert, Elizaveta tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. Gilbert memperhatikannya memegang perut yang sakit akibat terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Tidak kusangka kau tidak membantahnya," Elizaveta berusaha meredakan tawanya. Gilbert hanya bisa diam. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia bingung harus berkata 'I love you' sekarang atau tidak. Kesempatannya dipotong perkataan Elizaveta, "Hahaha! Tapi aku tidak percaya meskipun kau terlihat seperti itu."

Gilbert kaget, "Ke-kenapa tidak percaya?"

"Mana ada perempuan yang percaya seperti itu?" Elizaveta mengangkat bahu. "Kau tidak pernah mengatakan apapun. Kau juga tidak pernah berbuat apapun untuk menunjukkannya dan kau megharapkan aku percaya? Teori darimana kau bisa mendapat sesuatu tanpa berusaha untuk meraihnya? Kalau tidak percaya, tanya saja Francis. Aku tidak membohongimu."

Tak ada reaksi apapun dari Gilbert.

"Aku memang bukan seorang laki-laki. Tapi aku tahu sebuah 'Kesungguhan' perlu ditunjukkan dalam usahamu. Kau tidak bisa berharap buah akan jatuh dari pohon dengan sendirinya tanpa kau berusaha. Bagaimana, Gil?"

Senyum jahil dibibir Elizaveta memancing Gilbert bergumam, "Kau ternyata tidak berubah."

"Apa?" Elizaveta tak sempat mendengar gumaman Gilbert karena remaja Prussia yang lebih tinggi darinya itu segera memeluk tubuhnya. Kekagetan karena pelukan yang tiba-tiba itu ditutup dengan sentuhan lembut bibir mereka yang bertemu. Baru sekali ini Gilbert memeluk lawan jenisnya. Ini pula pertama kalinya ia mencium bibir seseorang. Rasanya begitu lembut.

Ketika Gilbert melepaskan ciumannya tapi masih memeluk Elizaveta, ia tersenyum bangga bertanya, "Sekarang percaya?"

Elizaveta menatapnya lembut. Pipinya merona merah.

_"Lalu saat kau melihatnya tersenyum, jantungmu berdebar tak bisa berhenti, matamu tak mau beralih ke arah lain, kau sendiri merasa bahagia melihatnya dan sanggup membuatmu ikut tersenyum, itulah detik dimana kau menyadari dia wanita tercantik selama hidupmu."_

Senyuman itu pemandangan terindah yang pernah dilihat oleh mata _ruby_ Gilbert.

"Ya."

Gilbert mengeratkan pelukan serta mencium lembut dahi kekasihnya.

"_Ich liebe dich mein schönstes Mädchen_."

.

.

.

.

**Translation :**

**Das Schönste : The prettiest**

**Ich liebe dich mein schönstes Mädchen : I love you my prettiest girl**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Terima kasih sudah mau membaca X)  
><strong>**Jika ada yang ingin disampaikan, aku akan menerima apapun itu XD**

**Ekaaaaaa!  
><strong>**MAKASIH BANYAAAAAAAAK uda mau buatin AmeIta! XDD**

**Maaf kalau PrussHung-nya gak sesuai keinginan. Maaaaaaaafffff sekali X'(**


End file.
